


You were mine

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Huening Kai, Boy x boy, Dubious Consent, I hope i tagged better than last time, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, sookai, sookai smut, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin wants his Huening Kai back. Sometimes you just have to get your hands a little bit dirty to get what you want. Huening Kai has no other choice...





	You were mine

Huening Kai‘s classes just ended and he walked down the hallway with his friends to where the lockers were located. The basic daily routine. When Kai opened his locker and packed a few books into his bag, a letter fell on the ground from in between them. He picked it up, his name was written on the front. A love letter maybe? That‘d be embarrassing in front of his friends. Before anyone could notice he stuffed it into his bag as well and closed the locker, ready to go home. 

Kai arrived at his house, went inside to greet his parents first and then he disappeared into his room. He pulled out the letter, and opened it carefully.

_ „Huening Kai, _

_ You leave me no choice...I thought you were a good boy but it seems like you‘ve been naughty. I mean, hooking up with Yeonjun? For real? Oh wait, it gets even worse. Befriending that nasty little drug dealer Beomgyu and smoking together? You really surprised me... _

_ I have proof of everything. The two pics in this envelope are just a small portion of what I have collected. Want me to send those to your parents? No? Then meet me at my house at 10 tonight. _

_ -Soobin“ _

  
  


Kai‘s heartbeat increased and he took out the two pictures left in the envelope. One of them showed Kai and Yeonjun making out behind the school, the other was him buying drugs from Beomgyu in the park…

The young boy‘s throat became dry. If Soobin would show his parents he would be done for. He didn‘t want to hurt his parents- coming out to them was painful enough. He felt lucky that they didn‘t kick him out of the house. 

He had a bad feeling…

  
  
  


9.49PM. Kai stood in front of Soobin‘s door. It looked so familiar. He could feel a little sting in his heart. He missed this place. 

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, Soobin opened the door. They looked at each other, both hiding their miserable feelings. 

„Hey…“ Kai had the courage to speak up first. 

„Get inside.” Soobin ordered and opened the door a little wider. Kai just did as he said, Soobin‘s cold expression making him nervous. 

„Follow me.“ 

  
  


Kai followed Soobin into his room. The older sat on his bed, facing Kai. He took out a bigger envelope from under the bed and tosses it to Kai, who just caught it out of reflex. The younger slowly opened it and reached inside to find even more pictures of him with Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

„Those are about 20 photos of evidence that you‘ve been doing shady stuff. I could send them to your parents.“ 

„What I do is actually none of your business...we broke up, remember?“ 

„I know, but I shoot my shots you know.“ 

„Are you trying to blackmail me?“

„Perhaps.“

„I‘ll go to the police with this then.“

„I have copies of those. Go to the police and I‘ll go to your parents.“ an evil grin appeared on Soobin‘s face. 

Kai gulped.

„What do you want from me?“ 

„Just do whatever I tell you to do. Be a good boy and I‘ll keep you safe.“

„I don‘t get it.“

Soobin chuckled. 

„Strip.“ 

„What?“

„I want you to strip. Right now. If you don‘t want me to ruin your life you better do as I say.“ 

Kai fought back the tears in his eyes.

„Soobin…“

„C‘mon, just do it.“ 

Kai dropped the envelope he was holding. He pulled off his hoodie, then his white t-shirt underneath. He looked at Soobin who just watched him in silence. He took his shoes and socks off next, his heartbeat increasing with every passing moment. The younger hesitated to unbuckle his belt, Soobin‘s eyes staring holes into his own. Kai removed his belt and then his jeans. He stood there almost completely exposed, his fingertips nervously touching the rim of his boxers. Just as he was about to take them off as well, Soobin broke the silence. 

„No, it‘s fine. Leave them on for now. Come here.“ he ordered, Kai followed. 

Soobin eyed him up and down, admiring the younger‘s delicate body and his smooth pale skin. He took Kai‘s hands, only to notice how cold and sweaty they were. 

„I missed this, Kai. You used to be mine... Remember when we fucked for the first time? You cried like a baby.“

„It hurt.“

„You could‘ve said no.“

Kai didn‘t say anything.

„You loved it didn‘t you?“

Again no response.

„You‘re the only one I could ever fall for...really, now come here and make me happy.“ 

Kai‘s intense stare was deadly. Soobin pushed him onto his knees, the sight of Kai looking up to him pleasing his eyes. 

„You‘re so pretty.“ the older whispered.

„I hate you.“

„Just suck me off already.“ Soobin said while caressing Kai‘s hair lightly. 

The younger‘s fingertips shakingly moved to open Soobin‘s pants, just enough to pull out his dick. He stroked it with one hand first, feeling how it slowly hardened under his touch. Soobin hissed under his breath, the tingling pleasure already sending soft shivers up his spine. 

Kai then took his cock into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue around the tip a few times to tease the older a bit. Soobin bit his lip, quiet sounds roaring out of his throat. Meanwhile the younger had Soobin‘s entire length in his mouth, giving him a hard time not to choke. But it wasn‘t the first time Kai gave him a blowjob, so he knew exactly how he had to do it. 

He moved his head up and down, pressing his lips tightly around Soobin, while the older ran his hands through his hair, causing Kai to look up- a sight that made Soobin‘s mind go crazy.

„Ah- how are you so fucking hot?” Soobin moaned as he threw his head into his neck. His moaning and heavy breathing became louder as Kai increased his pace. When Soobin looked down and watched Kai blowing him he could feel his climax building up inside of him. 

„Nhnn- Kai- faster-” he mumbled, grabbing his head with one of his hands, guiding Kai to bop his head even deeper and harder. It made Kai gag, and his eyes began to tear up. 

Not long after Soobin came into his mouth, his hot liquid running down Kai‘s throat, forcing him to swallow it even if it had a bitter taste. 

Kai pulled away from Soobin, wiping his mouth with his hands as they both stared at each other. 

„Your eyes are all teary~”

„I couldn‘t breathe, dickhead.”

„I would watch your mouth if I was you.“

Soobin‘s expression darkened, the way Kai talked to him pissed him off. He wanted to show Kai once and for all who‘s in control. 

„Get rid of your boxers and get onto the bed, on your knees.“ 

„I liked it better when you talked to me in a friendlier tone…“ Kai mumbled under his breath as he took off his boxers and climbed onto the bed. 

„Well, you should‘ve thought about that before leaving me for Yeonjun. Now you‘re gonna get it the hard way.“ the older answered while taking off his pants as well, leaving him with only a shirt on. He took some lube out of the drawer next to his bed and applied it directly onto Kai‘s hole. The younger flinched at the sudden cold feeling, but Soobin pressed his upper body down so that Kai‘s round ass was spread even wider in front of him. He started fingering him with two fingers right off the start, giving Kai a stinging wave of pain that would take a while to fade away. Soobin moved his fingers roughly, scissoring him shortly after and swirling his fingers around. Kai was already moaning into the mattress and gripping the bed sheets tightly every time Soobin pushed his fingers further inside. It hurt but it was hot at the same time- just like how they used to fuck when they were a couple. 

Soobin took his fingers out and placed his dick onto Kai‘s hole. 

„Let‘s see how much you can take tonight.“ 

That being said, Soobin thrusted into Kai at once, making the younger whine in pain, clenching his teeth and pressing his eyes shut. 

„Ah- Soob- Soobin- wait before you m-move-” Kai asked him, his voice shaking and legs trembling. The older slapped Kai‘s ass in response. 

„You don‘t get to tell me what I should do.“ 

So Soobin moved right away, pounding into Kai at an average speed, hard enough that sounds of skin clapping echoed through the room. Kai‘s whining was mixed with moaning, but the faster Soobin got, the more they turned into cries. Soobin didn‘t see his face, but he could tell that Kai was crying actual tears. The younger felt embarrassed and was thankful that he wouldn‘t have to look at Soobin‘s face in this position- despite this position being uncomfortable. 

When Soobin hit Kai‘s most sensitive spot the young boy couldn‘t take it anymore. 

„Soobin! Stop, I can‘t- it‘s too much-” 

„Hm? What was that? Are you complaining? Would you rather have your Yeonjun-hyung fucking you right now? Is that it?“ 

„N-No..“

„Tell me, who‘s dick tastes better, hm? Mine or Yeonjun‘s?“ 

No response. 

„C‘mon, tell me!“ Soobin ordered and slapped Kai‘s ass once again, leaving a red mark of his hand on his cheek. Kai yelped in pain.

„Yours! Y-Yours tastes better!“ he yelled. 

„I knew you‘d say that. Now cum for me like the little slut you are~” Soobin groaned and started to jerk Kai off with one hand. Kai tried to reach for Soobin‘s arm to stop him, but he failed to do so. 

„Soobin- I can‘t- it hurts so much-” he begged over and over again, his voice cracking every other second and pausing his words to sniff in between. 

„Ah~ Kai, I‘m gonna cum too if you keep tightening up on me-” 

After a few more thrusts both of them reached their climax at the same time- Kai cumming into Soobin‘s hand while he filled the younger up. When Soobin pulled out, Kai dropped onto the bed, exhausted and in pain. Soobin grabbed the younger‘s chin with his clean hand and kissed the tears off of his face. 

„You‘re so pretty when you cry.“ 

„…“ 

„Finally, you‘ll be mine again.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! It‘s me again!   
I finally finished this one...I hope you liked it!   
Just in case you missed it, my Twitter is @txtnsfw_ so you can follow me if you want :)   
Let me know what you guys would like to read as well~   
Here‘s my cc: https://curiouscat.me/txtnsfw
> 
> Until the next one! :)


End file.
